Saku-Shots
by Antisocial Flute Player
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots featuring Saku-bae; MultiSaku; romance, friendship, humor, drama, whatever you want; requests open!
1. Friendly Bonding

_**Title: Friendly**_ _ **Bonding**_  
 _ **Pairings:**_ _ **light**_ _ **SaiSaku, heavily**_ _ **implied**_ _ **SasuSaku**_ _ **and**_ _ **NaruSaku**_

"Sakura-chan."

The pink haired woman turned towards the emotionally stunted monochrome of a member from her team. He was standing next to her, under the tree in the warm summer day with a huge fake smile on his pale face.

"Oh, hey Sai. What can I help you with?"

He stood quiet with a blank face until eventually he sat next to her and stared at her face for a long while. Her face morphed into one of confusion and concern.

"Ne, Sai. Is something wrong?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He did this for a while until he finally spoke.

"Sakura-chan, the other day I passed by your apartment and I heard some loud noises, but mostly you screaming. I went to go check to see if you were alright, thankfully you left your door unlocked, so I went in."

Sakura's face held the same confused look as she listened to Sai.

"Well, the noises were coming mostly from your bedroom, with you yelling and groaning and a deeper voice grunting, so I figured you were getting attacked. I silently made my way to your room and I was quite surprised to see that it was you and Sasuke wrestling on your bed."

Sakura felt her whole face flush with embarrassment as she realized what he was talking about. _Wrestling, yes._

"Now, I know that wasn't the first time that's happened. This same situation has happened with Naruto-kun. When I asked him about it, he said it was friendly bonding. After the other's day incident, I asked Sasuke, and he said the same thing. So I was coming by to ask if perhaps we could do some of the 'bonding'. Although, I really can't see how it's considered as bonding. Well, actually, from the way Sasuke's body was buried deep in yo-"

 _ ***BAM***_

"Heyyyy, Sai! Wake up!"

The raven haired man blinked open his dark eyes, with one being in intense pain, to see a pair of irritated blue ones in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Naruto-kun. Sasuke."

"Cut the crap, Sai! What did you tell Sakura-chan that made her so upset?! She practically ripped my ears off and stomped on my head!"

"Hn. She ruined my living room and the majority of my walls. Baka."

Sai sat up and rubbed his bruised head as he smiled a fake smile.

"I was just trying to initiate a friendly bond."

 **a.n.**

 **So this is my first thing here...nice. Short,** **ikr.**

 **(This is also posted on my** **Wattpad account, more info on that in my bio)**

 **Thanks** **for** **reading**


	2. Girls' Night Out

_**Title: Girls'**_ _ **Night**_ _ **Out**_  
 _ **Pairings: main**_ _ **SasuSaku, minor**_ _ **ShikaIno, NejiTen, and**_ _ **NaruHina**_

* * *

"No, Sasuke-kun. You can't come with us. It's called a _girls'_ night out for a reason."

The rosette had to explain calmly to her beloved emo boyfriend, who disapproved of the idea.

Sasuke Uchiha did not like the thought of his lovely cherry blossom going out to a club with her friends, who were quite crazy. They believed that to have a good time, you need to consume a gallon of alcohol and dance with random strangers. He also didn't like that she didn't at least consider his option for their hangout area.

"Tch, why can't you just have a girls' night out at the library? I'll join you, if you'd like."

Sakura Haruno rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempts.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. I know what you're trying to do. We're still going out to the club tonight."

The man sighed and cupped Sakura's face and brought it up to his. Sasuke pressed a sweet, soft kiss to her lips, and the pinkette let out a content sigh. After a few seconds, the young couple parted and smiled lovingly at one another.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Nice try, but no."

She patted his cheeks and collected her things from his coffee table. She got up from the couch and turned off the random movie they neglected the entire evening. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek and saying farewell, she left to go to Hinata's house.

Sasuke sat in silence for a few minutes before pulling out his phone and dialling a number. He waited patiently until the person on the other line answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hn. The library is having a nice book talk-"

 _"No, Sasuke-kun! Gotta go, love youuuu~!"_

She ended the call and Sasuke was left grumbling something about irritatingly stubborn women with pink hair. Then he called another person.

 _"Yo, teme. What's good?"_

"Dobe, get the other guys and meet me at my place in an hour."

 _"Wait, what f-"_

Sasuke smirked as he ended the call.

"Tch. Dobe."

He then got up and went to his room to start on his genius plan.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe he actually let you go out without insisting he hang over your shoulder the entire time."

Sakurs turned towards her best friend Ino, who was currently on her third shot, the same as the other women. Hinata and TenTen nodded their heads.

"Well, I mean, same here. I'm surprised he didn't come to the club with the other guys as a 'coincidence' or something."

TenTen let out an "Amen" before calling the bartender to bring them a fourth round.

Sakura then felt a shiver go down her back and she turned to look around the club. She felt like she was being stared at, but she didn't see anyone. She shrugged and accepted the drink Hinata passed towards her.

They had failed to notice the group that was across the club, watching them.

* * *

"But do you see how short Ino's skirt is, Shikamaru?"

"What about that low-cut top Hinata has on, Naruto?"

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about. But Uchiha, that dress does look nice on your girlfriend."

"Shut it, Hyūga. You don't see me staring at TenTen's legs in those jeans, do you?"

"Teme, don't check out other girls! You can't cheat on my beloved Sakura-chan!"

"Excuse me, but what about my cousin, Naruto?"

"...ehehehe, the most beautiful girl in the wor- **heyyyy** , what do those idiots think they're doing?"

"Troublesome. If you ask me, they're getting too close. Sasuke, look at that one."

"Yeah, Uchiha. Oh, look. He has a hand on her shoulder...he's smiling...he's leaning in.."

"Teme, she's smiling! Ooh! His hand is sliding down... **Oh my god!** ...wait... Nevermind. Ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise."

"Hn, good."

"Oi, Uchiha. Calm down, Dracula, your eyes are practically red."

"...Remind me to find that guy later and give him a piece of my mind."

The group of...men watched their girlfriends from a table in the back corner of the club. About an hour had passed and nothing remotely interesting had happened.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably troublesome things. Ino is probably telling them about the purse she forced me to buy her."

"Nahhh, I think they're all talking about how handsome and amazing I am and how they wish they could be with me."

There was a moment of silence as all men stopped to stare at the loud blonde for a good five minutes.

"Yeah, no. I don't know. Uchiha, this is really lame. These disguises are terrible, too."

"I agree with Neji on this one, Sasuke. What was the point of this?"

"Hn. I'm just protecting the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan, and since I've got to have her trust for her to become that, she can't recognize me."

"...why'd we come?"

"Amusement."

They all scoffed and adjusted the horrible, uncomfortable disguises.

The four men were all wearing terribly hideous women's clothes with horrendous wigs (minus Neji) and ratchet heels. Neji was fixing his ponytail when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was met with a smile from a random guy.

"Hello, gorgeous. Wanna dance?"

The men just stood and gaped in shock. That is, until Naruto yelled at the man.

"Hey! How come Neji gets to be gorgeous?! Don't I look good, too?! Do you know how hard it was to find a dress my size?! Go away!"

The blond burst into a fit of anime tears and the others faked a glare at the man. Except Neji, who's glare was genuine. The man awkwardly walked away.

"Can't believe he thought Neji was prettier than me..."

"Shut up, you troublesome blond. Like I don't already deal with one at home."

"Hey, the chicks are moving to the dance floor."

"Well, we follow them, I suppose."

* * *

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The men sat on the couch of Sasuke's living room, staring shamefully at the wooden floor as their lovers stared at them. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at the young Uchiha.

"Why on earth did you guys dress up in our clothes and some hideous wigs, stalk us for half the night, and then cause a scene when some guy accidentally bumped into me? Smooth move. He was gay! Now we are banned from the club. Goodness gracious, you guys are bakas."

The men smirked when they realized the girls wouldn't be going to the club for a night out.

"Hn. Maybe now you'll consider having your girls' night out at the library."

* * *

 **a.n.**

 **Eh.**

 **This** **one** **is** **a** **total** **eh. Not** **the** **worst, but not** **the** **best. Random** **one** **lololol. It** **was** **gonna** **feature** **Temari** **and** **Sai, but** **when** **I** **was** **halfway** **through, I** **realized** **I** **forgot** **to** **add** **them** **in** **and** **was** **too** **lazy** **to. I** **ship** **ShikaIno, ShikaTema, and** **SaiIno, anyways, so** **I'm** **cool** **with** **it.** **I'm** **pretty** **loose** **when** **it** **comes** **to** **shipping...**

 **Sometimes...**

 **There** **are** **some** **ships** **I just** **can't** **tolerate that I will not name...**

 **Anyways, lemme** **know** **if** **you** **have** **any** **ideas** **on** **some** **one** **shots** **or** **a** **fave** **pairing** **or something!**

 **Em~**


End file.
